DJ and the German Goddess
by Ilovebechloe
Summary: Set just after the worlds, beca finally gives into her feelings for Kommisar
1. Chapter 1

This is my new fic, finally got inspired by Beca and Kommisar. There's no Beca/Jesse and in this fic there won't be and I am native English so I am sorry if my German is rubbish, blame google translator for that. Please read and review, thank you Kim xxx

Oh btw I don't own Beca/Kommisar, they belong to Pitch Perfect only

Coming off stage after we just won the World Championships, I couldn't believe it, all thanks to Chloe and Emily really.

I hear Fat Amy shouting "lets go and get drunk"

We all head off towards the bar as I hear a familiar German voice "congratulations Kleine Maus, you really have surprised me"

"I told you we would kick your gorgeous ass"

"Ja Danke, Kleine Maus"

Chloe looks at me, I whisper "I can't get her out of my mind Chlo"

I look at Kommisar as she smirks at me. Chloe whispers into my ear "she's not the enemy no more so if you like her go for it"

"Kleine Maus I'll talk to you later when you are alone" she smirks and walks off.

I turn round and see all the Bella's looking at me, "what?"

Fat Amy looks at me, "you called her ass gorgeous shawshank"

"I know I did, I can't help it, she makes me sexually confused"

"We all know Beca, she is hot though" I see Cynthia Rose smiling

Runs my hands through my hair, "I need a drink" I go off towards the bar as the girls follow me

A few hours later everyone is dancing and I'm sat at the bar by myself when I hear that sexy voice again. "All alone are you Kleine Maus?"

"By the looks of it so are you"

"Touché Kleine Maus"

"Why do you call me 'little mouse'?"

"Klein Maus, do you know German?"

"Ja, nur ein kleines bisschen und sie meine frage nicht beantwortet haben" - just a little bit and you haven't answered my question

"I am impressed Kleine Maus and because you are small like a mouse Beca"

"How do you know my name?"

"You have a in-depth profile on the Barden Bella website Kleine Maus"

"What is your real name because I know its not Kommisar" I look at her as she leans into my ear

"Mein Name ist Luisa, Kleine Maus" I look up as I see Luisa staring at me with them beautiful blue eyes

"If you would like to spend more time with me Kleine Maus, give me a call" she winks at me as she slides something into my hand, looks down as its her mobile number, smiles to myself. I look up and see Chloe smiling at me and giving the thumbs up. About an hour later we are heading back to the hotel room as I add the number in my phone as Luisa 3 and i just send her a message. "Gute Nacht meine Engel 3 x"

I hear my phone buzz a few minutes later as I see Luisa 3 at the top of the message. "Gute Nacht meine Kleine Maus 3 x"

I smile as I close my eyes and fall asleep dreaming about the German goddess

I wake up the next morning to see a message from Luisa. "Guten Morgen meine Kleine Maus, if you would like to meet for lunch let me know by 11 and I will come and get you x"

I re-read the message before I text back, "Guten Morgen meine Engel, I would love to have lunch with you today, I will be ready for you to come"

"Aww Kleine Maus I knew you couldn't resist my charm, I will collect you at 12 at your hotel"

"How do you know where I am staying meine Engel?"

"What is the saying...hmm...Ja...that is for me to know and for you to find out Kleine Maus" I smile at my phone as I get dressed and go down to breakfast, sees all the Bella's sitting at the table, "Morning ladies"

"Someone is in a good mood today" I hear Chloe say

"Got a date with Luisa"

"Who is Luisa?"

"Oh erm Kommisar" Blushes as all the girls wolf whistle. "Oh shush, she's picking me up and she's taking me for lunch"

"So that is why you look like the cat that got the cream shorty"

I glare at Cynthia Rose, "I'm glad that you are finally going out with her instead of throwing compliments at her every time we see them"

"At least if we see DSM we won't have to listen to shorty's verbal vomit"

"Hey I wasn't that bad" all the girls snigger. "Thanks for the support girls"

After breakfast I head back up to my room to get ready, I hear a knock on my door, "who is it?"

"Bec it is your bestmate let me in" I open the door as Chloe walks in. "I came to help you get ready"

"Thank you, I'm stuck on what to wear"

"Don't worry I'll have you looking gorgeous for Luisa in no time"

Half an hour later I look in the mirror as I'm wearing black skinny jeans, white vest top and a pale blue checked shirt and black boots.

"How do I look Chlo?"

"Gorgeous Bec, wear the black hat, you look great in it"

Feels my phone buzz in my pocket, looks at it as it's Luisa.

"I am outside of your hotel, come to the lobby Kleine Maus x"

Smiles at the message, texts back "I will be down in a minute Meine Engel x"

Looks up at Chloe as she smiles, "Go get your girl Bec" I kiss Chloe's cheek as I head down to the lobby, sees all the girls waiting and smiling, waves as I walk past going over to Luisa.

"You are beautiful Kleine Maus"

"Danke, meine Engel"

"Shall we, Kleine Maus?" She holds her hand out as I take it, the girls wolf whistle as we walk out. "Luisa?"

"Ja Kleine Maus?"

Leans up and kisses her on her lips, "Danke Kleine Maus, maybe we will have another kiss later ja?"

Smiles as we walk down the street holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the follows, I get excited when I see that people like my stories, this is chapter 2 people.

Oh and I don't own Beca/Kommisar, they belong to Pitch Perfect.

Luisa's POV:

I look down at my little mouse, "so where are you taking me Engel"

"Ah-ah you will just have to wait and see little mousey" I chuckle as I can hear her groaning. "Be patient little mousey, I will even get you some cheese if you behave"

"Enough with the small jokes please, I can't help it if you are a tall goddess"

I smirk at her, "I am not a goddess but Danke for the compliment and I like calling you little mouse, because you are cute and squeak like one"

"No I don't-"

I pick her up as she squeaks, I start laughing as I put her down. "I told you you squeak"

"That is not funny Luisa"

"Oh believe me Kleine Maus it is"

I feel Beca moving closer to my side so I drape my arm over her shoulders leaving my hand close to her chest, feels her gasp a little bit, smirks. "Are you ok Kleine Maus?"

"Yes"

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No"

I lean into her ear, "Are you sure little mousey?"

Feels Beca staring at me, I lean down and kiss her gently.

"Is that better Kleine Maus?"

"I like you a lot Luisa"

I look down at her as she's got her head down, lifts her chin up.

"I like you too" I kiss her passionately as I hear a low moan coming from her lips. I pull back as I see Beca blushing, chuckles

"You have a beautiful smile Liebling"

"Danke Luisa, so have you"

"I am going to blindfold you now little Maus"

"What? Why?"

"Trust me little Maus" I feel Beca holding onto me. "We are getting in a taxi now so mind your head Liebling"

We pull up outside Tivoli Gardens, I look down at Beca as I hear her talking. "Are we there yet Luisa?"

"Ja little Maus" I hand the driver some money. "Danke, out you get Liebling, mind that little head of yours"

"You love me being small so you rest your arm on my shoulders without straining yourself"

"Ja Liebling" I smirk as I help Beca out of the taxi and take off her blindfold. "Hope you aren't afraid of heights Kleine Maus" I chuckle

"Why Engel?"

"Cos we are at Copenhagen's finest theme park. Welcome Liebling to Tivoli Gardens"

Hours later Beca starts grumbling about being hungry. "Come on Liebling I know a brilliant place for food"

"How far is it?"

"2 minute walk little Maus" I take Beca's hand as we head to the Nimb Hotel and Restaurant. We get seated as Beca looks confused. "Are you ok little Maus?"

"Erm...Luisa...would you order for me?"

"Course little Maus, what's wrong?"

I see her look down, just about hear her mumbling. "I can't understand the menu"

"Don't worry Liebling" I take her hand as I kiss it. She looks relieved when I order her food for her

We eat and spend most of the afternoon getting to know each other

"Luisa when do you fly home?"

"In 3 days Liebling, you?" she looks sad. "Liebling what is it?"

"We fly back in 2 days"

"So we got a day and a half together?"

"You want to spend it with me?"

"Course I do Liebling" I look at her beautiful smile and feel myself falling head over heels for my little mouse.

I look at the time as its nearly 7. "Liebling I will take you back to your hotel"

"I have had fun with you today Engel"

"Ich auch Kleine Maus" We get a taxi back to Beca's hotel, I tell the driver to wait for a few minutes as I get out behind her. "Kleine Maus"

"Ja Engel"

"May I kiss you again?" I look at her as she nods at me, leans in and kisses her passionately. Feels her moan against my lips, smirks, pulls back and looks at her, "I take it you enjoyed it, Liebling?"

I see her biting her lip and nods "Liebling if you are interested in taking things further come to this address" I slide a note into her hand, I kiss her cheek and gets back into the taxi, I blow her a kiss as we drive off.

Beca's POV:

Walks back into the hotel in a daze, sees the Bella's looking at me, I hear Chloe's voice. "Bec what is it?"

"She said if I was interested in more, if you know what I mean, go to this address" shows Chloe the note

"What are you going to do Bec?"

"I don't know, I can't help but think this is just a fling to her"

"Bec you don't know until you ask her"

"Yo shorty are you going to get your leg over or are you going to miss out on a brilliant opportunity?"

I look at Cynthia Rose, thinks maybe she's right. I hear Chloe next to me

"Whatever you choose Bec, make sure it is the right choice for you ok?"

Yet again I apologize for the German language and if you don't speak German, the meaning of the words;

Kleine Maus - little mouse;

Liebling - darling;

Ich auch - Me too;

Danke - thank you

Engel - Angel

Ja - Yes


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter 3 guys, hope you like it. Let me know what you think

Beca's POV:

Runs my hands through my hair, groans in frustration. "Bec do you like Luisa?"

"Course I do Chlo but we leave in 2 days"

"So? Bec if you like her then go and tell her what you want. Even if she is going home, you can still go and see her."

"But we live hours away Chlo, what if she only wants sex?"

"Then get in a taxi straight back. I love you Beca Mitchell but sometimes you are stubborn"

"I know what I'm going to do"

"What's that Bec?"

"I'm going to see her, I'll text you in the morning" feels Chloe hugging me. I go to my room and grab a few bits then I head back down.

"You going then shorty?" I look at Cynthia Rose as I smile.

"Yes I am, don't wait up ladies, see you in the morning" I hear wolf whistles as I walk out and hail a taxi, forgetting I don't talk German, I point to the address as the driver nods, 5 minutes later I'm paying the driver, "Danke" I get out and nervously knocks on the door.

"Ja?" I see a member of DSM I don't remember

"Is Kommisar here?"

"She's in her room, upstairs last door on the left Ja?"

"Danke" I go upstairs and knock on her down. I hear her talking in German, then I hear her ask in English "Who is it?"

"It's Beca"

The door swings open as she's stood in a sexy black sports bra and shorts, gulps.

"You came meine Kleine Maus. Come inside"

I follow her in and sits on her bed as I look at my fingers. I hear that angelic voice

"Are you ok little mouse?"

"What are we doing? I like you a lot and I hate to think that we are only just a fling because I want more than that, I couldn't bare losing you before we have even started." Groans and runs my hands through my hair. "Luisa I know we only just got properly acquainted but I feel like is a connection between us and I don't want to lose that if we go our separate ways and I can'-" feels myself being cut off by her beautiful lips. Looks up at her

"Sorry you wouldn't shut up. Schön I want this as much as you do"

Feels my heart jump, "You do?"

"Course I do, I wouldn't have invited you here if I didn't Liebling"

"What are we?"

"I would like you to be my girlfriend if you want to be"

"B-but we live in different countries"

"I know we do but we can make it work Liebling"

"I might see if I can here longer"

"I still have to leave in 3 days"

"I guess I will have to go back to Barden"

"I will give you my address and house phone number so we can talk, we can chat every day and you can come visit me when you get chance to, that ok Liebling?"

"Yes" I feel Luisa leaning across towards me, I turn to her as she kisses me.

Luisa's POV:

I hold onto Beca's cheek as we kiss, runs my tongue over her lips as she parts them for me, massages her tongue with mine, hears a moan coming from her, feels her pushing me back, looks at her, "Schön are you sure you would like to?"

"Yes Luisa"

"Ok Schön, then you should know something" I look at her. "I am a shemale Beca"

She looks at me, "meaning?"

I take her hand and puts it onto my groin

"Oh" Looks at her waiting for her to run. "That doesn't bother me Luisa" I grin like a Cheshire cat, as I believe the saying goes.

"I thought that you was going to leave me"

"Never Luisa, I like you and I want this"

I pick her up and drop her in the middle of the bed, I start taking my underwear off as I see Beca licking her lips. "Do you like what you see little mouse?"

She blushes and nods her head, crawls up to her and kisses her lips gently as I undress her, seeing her naked, feels myself getting harder. "You are so sexy Liebling"

Hears a little voice, "so are you Luisa"

After stripping her naked, I lay on her lightly, "are you on the pill or do you want me to use something?"

"Not this time but yes I'm on the pill, I just want to feel you"

I leans up and kisses her as I slowly slide myself into her, groans at the wetness and warmth of her insides, spends half the night making love as I finish I kiss her deeply and pulls out laying down next to her as she snuggles into me both falling into a deep sleep.

Wakes up next morning, sees brunette hair across my arm, hears a knock at the door, checks the time as its 6:30am. Gets up putting on a dressing gown and shorts and goes to the door, see its Pieter. "Was willst du?"

"Wollte sehen, wenn sie in Ordnung sind Luisa"

"Ja, ich bin in Ordnung Pieter"

"Ich werde nicht die mühe, sie wieder" he nods towards Beca as he smiles and walks off, shuts the door and goes back to bed as I feel Beca snuggling into my side, smiles as I kiss her head. Falls back to sleep, wakes up a few hours later to feel Beca stroking my face, "good morning Liebling"

"Good morning Engel"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby, did you?"

"Very well Danke"

She stays snuggled into me as her phone rings, watches as she gets out of the bed naked, watches her as she wiggles her bum as she walks over to her bag to get her phone. "Yes Chlo, I'm ok...no I didn't realise what time it is...yes i will be back...ok yes i will let you know when I'm on my way...ok, yes speak soon...bye Chlo"

"Everything ok Liebling"

"Yes just Chloe being an overprotective best mate"

"Do you have to get back?"

"Not yet, we have nothing planned"

"Come back into bed then Liebling"

"Gladly my love"

We lay in silence for a while, "Liebling what are you thinking about?"

"Where do you live?"

"I live in Berlin"

"Glad to know Engel"

I lean into kiss her as I hear her belly growling, chuckles. "Go and get some clothes on and we can go and get breakfast"

Beca's POV:

Pecks Luisa's lip gently and start getting dressed, sees Luisa is already dressed, "I'm going down to tell them you're staying for breakfast, would you like pancakes?"

"Mmm yes please"

"Come down when you are ready" she pecks my lips as I finish getting ready.

Ten minutes later, walks downstairs and tries to find the kitchen as I hear voices talking in German. Hears Luisa taking in her commanding Kommisar voice.

"Ja, sie ist mein Mädchen"

"Aber sie ist ein Bella Luisa"

"Es ist mir egal, ich bin verliebt"

Looks wide eyed as I gasp a little louder than I thought. "Beca? Liebling?"

"Do you love me?"

"Ja Liebling I do"

"I love you too Luisa"

Was willst du? - What do you want?

Wollte sehen, wenn sie in ordnung sind? - Wanted to see if you are okay?

Ja, ich bin in ordnung - Yes I'm fine

Ich werde nicht die muhe, sie wieder - I will not bother you again


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't uploaded recently, not been too good, got a cold, tonsillitis and bronchitis so today is the only day I have been feeling up to uploading, as usual I don't own Beca Mitchell or Kommisar. Hope you like it guys.

8 months has passed since the Barden Bellas won the world championships, Beca and Luisa are talking everyday, on Skype, on snap chat, texting, both girls did miss their loved one more than either of them thought. Beca has been working at Unique Recording studios in LA and Luisa is studying Law at Berlin School of Economics and Law.

Luisa's POV:

I check my phone again and waits for a text from Beca, I growl as she's not messaged me since last night. I text her, "Liebling, I am worried I haven't heard from you since last night, please let me know if you're ok, love you L xxx"

A few hours pass as I still haven't heard from her, phones her but it goes to answer machine, decides to phone Chloe.

"Chloe its Luisa, have you spoken to Beca? No I haven't spoken to her since last night, she's not answering her texts and the phones gone to voicemail, I'm really worried, ok thank you, ja I'll let you know if I speak to her, bye"

Hangs up with Chloe as I get a knock at the door, gets up and answers as I see Beca, "Liebling what are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you, I was on the plane so I couldn't reply"

I hug her tight, "I've missed you so much, I got so worried"

"I'm sorry I scared you"

"I even phoned Chloe to see if she had spoken to you"

"I am sorry baby, I just wanted to surprise you"

"You have baby, I best call Chloe, let her know you're ok"

I dial Chloe's number, "Hey Chloe, yeah I've heard from her" sees Beca saying put it on speaker, "I'm putting you on speak Chloe"

"Hey Chlo, did you get worried too?"

"Beca Mitchell what the hell?"

"Sorry Chlo, I thought I would come and see Luisa"

"I'm glad you are ok, do not give me or Luisa a heart attack again ok?"

"Yes mum, listen Chlo I'll talk to you later on, love you Chlobear"

"Love you too Beca"

She hangs up, looks at Beca, "I can't believe you are here, wait what about work?"

"They told me I needed a break so I took a 3 month sabbatical"

"3 months?"

"Yes baby, I'm here for 3 months if you will have me"

I hug her tight as I swing her round. "Course I will have you"

"I have been learning German just incase"

I look at Beca as I'm sure I'm the luckiest girl in the world.

Beca's POV:

A few hours later, snuggles into Luisa as we watch tv, thank god they have English subtitles. Hears my phone ringing, grabs the phone. "Hey Chlo, yes I'm ok, no I'm staying out here for 3 months, no I'm going to spend as much time with her as I can. I'll phone you in the morning, yes I will remember the time difference. Ok Chlobear, love you" smiles as I see Luisa looking at me, "what?"

"You both are close aren't you?"

"Yeah ever since she walked in on me in the shower" I turn and sees Luisa with her eyebrow raised. "Oh it was how she got me to audition for the Bella's"

"Now I'm intrigued Liebling"

"Ok I first met Chloe and Aubrey when I went to the activities fair on the campus and they tried to get me to join the Bella's but it seemed lame so I said I couldn't sing, it was a few weeks later and I was going for a shower and I started singing David Guetta's Titanium and Chloe was in the shower room and she came into the shower whilst I was naked and she challenged me to a duet and then said see you at auditions, of course I couldn't have said no because she became like my best mate all because she walked into my shower so yeah after that we got closer and now she's my best mate"

"I always wondered how you became friends"

"She is your friend too now"

"Obviously the only person who is going to see me naked is you"

"Good to know"

"Have you brought anything for going out?"

"Yes why?"

"I'm taking you to dinner"

"You don't have to, I'm happy to stay here and eat"

"No I am taking you out and showing you off to everyone"

Gets ready, puts a lovely checked skirt and black top and black heels.

Luisa takes me to this lovely restaurant called Hugo's, then we head out to a nightclub, gets drunk as Luisa hails a taxi so we can go home.

Luisa's POV:

I push Beca against the door as I kiss her, lifts her up and walks her to the bed, lays her down gently as I get undressed, looks at Beca licking her lips, quickly undresses her and lays on her, kisses her passionately as I slowly slide into her, groans as I hear Beca moaning, slowly pounds her, holds onto her as I pound her fast, moans as Beca moans, keeps pounding her as I cum hard into her, moans as she moans, holds onto her.

Pulls out and rolls over, feels Beca snuggling into me as we both fall asleep.

Wakes up next morning, as I hear Beca groaning, "Good morning Liebling"

"How can you be so perky?"

"Years of practice, my darling" She snuggles into me as I kiss her head. "I'll make you coffee darling"

"You are a life saver" leans down and kisses her as I get out of bed and put underwear and a dressing gown on, goes and makes us some coffee.

Goes back up to our room as I see Beca looking angelic, smiles as I feel like this is my life, living with Beca and being a proper couple.


End file.
